hologram summer
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: ‹4/17› AU; kata-kata yang menari tanpa arah, hujan yang selalu turun, musim panas yang absen manusia dan kopi. Pemilik manik cokelat itu tengah membuang masa lalunya ketika dara bermanik biru itu datang, tanpa suara. YmirxKrista.
1. Hitam selaput

**rating.** T  
**genre.** Romance/Drama  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary. ** AU; kata-kata yang menari tanpa arah, hujan yang selalu turun, musim panas yang absen manusia dan kopi. Pemilik manik cokelat itu tengah membuang masa lalunya ketika dara bermanik biru itu datang, tanpa suara. YmirxKrista.  
**warnings**. fluff eksesif dan manis, tema ringan-mungkin-berat.

* * *

Suara bising menandakan air tengah matang di dalam wadah yang tengah dipanaskan. Sang wanita mengibaskan surai pirang yang menutupi manik-manik biru bulat yang tengah menatap dengan jelas teko air panas tersebut. Tangan kecilnya lalu bergerak untuk memutar kenop untuk mematikan kompor gas dan menyisihkan wadah dari muka api.

Dua mug besar tengah ada di meja terdekat, masing-masing berisi dua sendok makan kopi. Senyum terkembang ketika ia berhasil menempatkan takaran volume yang cukup di masing-masing mug.

Semoga hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, bukankah begitu?

* * *

_Kepada langit aku akan berpulang,  
Kepada senja aku akan mengadu,  
__Kepada laut aku akan mengerang,  
__Kepada hutan aku akan tersedu,_

_Siapa aku, katamu?_

[Aku hanyalah debu.]

x x x

**hologram summer**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan 

* * *

{**I.** Hitam selaput}

Tetes-tetes kehidupan mulai turun membasahi dunia, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di sisi kota yang selalu hidup. Shiganshina merupakan kota yang cukup memiliki pamor, terutama predikatnya sebagai kota dengan bangunan-bangunan tua yang bisa dijumpai di kanan dan di kiri. Silih-berganti jalanan mengosong, absen dari keberadaan manusia yang beraktivitas karena datangnya permaisuri yang disebut sebagai hujan. Mereka yang tidak berpayung mencari tempat berteduh, sementara mereka yang memiliki payung terus berjalan, terus mencari tempat untuk berada.

Disanalah ia tengah berada, pada tengah hujan yang sepi.

Manik cokelatnya menatap seraya ia menyesap kopi di sebuah kedai _Latte_ terkenal milik keluarga Braun, membiarkan hangat menjalar seraya ia terus berpikir di atas sehelai kertas dan sebatang pena berdarah hitam. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk, antara kehabisan ide atau memang tidak punya apapun untuk ditulis.

"Kopi keduamu, Ymir."

_Waiter_ bertubuh tinggi dengn surai hitam menghampirinya, senyumnya sedikit terkembang melihat apa yang wanita muda itu tengah lakukan di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sang pelayan tetap berdiri di sampingnya, alih-alih menunggu.

"—Kau tidak puas dengan volume terakhir _Murder Hall, _kurasa?"

Bertholdt Fubar menelan ludah, ia lalu berbicara seraya berdehem membersihkan suaranya. Manik cokelat itu memang benar bisa membaca dirinya seperti sebuah buku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Annie; katanya 'kau bodoh'."

Senyum menyeringai kini menghiasi palet yang tadinya miskin ekspresi, matanya pun kembali ke atas kertas setelah Bertholdt melayangkan salam perpisahan.

Nama wanita itu memang hanya Ymir, satu kata yang cukup melukiskan pribadinya secara sempurna. Ia lebih terkenal dengan sebutan _Kaschunnus_, seorang pengarang novel terkenal yang selalu mengangkat tema misteri sebagai jiwa karya-karya yang ia terbitkan. Banyak yang beranggapan karyanya terlalu berat, ada juga yang menyebut semua adalah mahakarya; lagi ia adalah seorang pengarang yang tak pernah diketahui jati dirinya. Salah satu novel terbitannya yang tengah membludak adanya adalah _Murder Hall,_ novel mini-seri yang tebalnya seratus halaman setiap kali menumpuk di etalase _best seller_ per empat bulan. Baru minggu lalu jilid kelimanya masuk dalam jajaran penjualan sebanyak lima ratus ribu kopi dalam waktu sebulan.

Lagi, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui bahwa seorang di balik karya yang megah ialah seorang wanita urakan yang sekilas tak terlihat dari dirinya makna bersahabat atau sopan santun.

Matanya menerawang, terus memperhatikan jalan yang semakin lama tertutup warnanya oleh derai hujan yang meramai datang melebihi jumlah manusia. Pandangannya mengabur sejenak dalam dinginnya keheningan sebelum akhirnya ia ingat ada yang harus ia selesaikan—draft untuk volume keenam novelnya.

Ketika ingin disentuh cangkir keduanya, terdengar suara ketukan di seberang tempat duduknya.

"—Sasha."

Ia mendecih, jelas terdengar di telinga gadis dengan dandanan setelan serba hitam di hadapannya itu. Gelagat wanita itu begitu khas di mata Ymir, lagi ini adalah kali pertama dalam sekian tahun terakhir ia bertemu dengan seorang 'pengantar surat' seperti Sasha.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Aku sudah mundur dua tahun lalu!"

Beruntung karena hujan, kafe itu absen dari pemandangan orang lain ketika satu orang berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sasha Braus, wanita serba hitam itu, hanya tersenyum sambil dilanjut dengan tawa kecil. Wanita bersurai cokelat itu mengeluarkan buku bersampul putih dari saku jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Saya kesini karena rekomendasi dari Reiner." ucapnya, matanya berkilat tenang lagi terang.

Mendengar nama si pemilik kafe, tangannya tengah mengepal dan siap untuk memukulnya di kali lain.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Pergi."

Sasha, yang jarang sekali melepas ekspresi bisnis menuju ekspresi tidak-enakannya, menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Ymir yang memuram. Niatannya untuk memulai halaman baru gugur sudah, rutuknya dalam hati. Melihat hujan mulai mereda dari dera, Ymir merapikan kertas dan beberapa bahan referensinya.

Tangannya menangkap buku putih itu masih ada di sana—dan benar saja, isinya kosong melompong. Pasti itu akal-akalan dari seseorang bernama Jean Kirchstein untuk membawanya kembali ke _sana_.

Ia mempercepat langkah sebelum akhirnya suara tubrukan menghentikannya dari sejenak emosi yang terkumpul akibat kejadian tadi.

Sosok kecil, _sangat kecil_, terpelanting ke aspal jalanan yang berkubang akibat bersinggungan dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Sosok kecil itu adalah seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih dan rok panjang berornamen kotak-kotak berwarna merah—tampak jelas ia kedinginan dan basah sempurna oleh hujan, dan ia tengah mencari tempat berteduh sebelum akhirnya Ymir membuatnya kembali basah.

"Maaf."

Dengan dingin Ymir memberikan tangannya.

Ekspresi sang wanita terlihat enggan.

"—Rileks, aku bukan orang jahat."

Tangan itu begitu kecil dan dingin, ia membantu wanita tersebut berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

x x x

Hujan tak juga berhenti di saat Ymir membuka mata untuk melihat esok hari.

Hidupnya menjadi seorang penulis lebih kurang santai dan jauh lebih bebas dibanding pekerjaan sebelumnya, sehingga ia bisa bangun kapan saja atau bahkan melewatkan sehari untuk tidur saja. Keberuntungannya cukup besar di kancah literatur, entah apa yang membuatnya sedemikian cepat melejit dan karyanya selalu dinanti, walau ratusan _fan-letters_ ia biarkan menumpuk di kotak pos apartemen tidak dibacanya.

Diliriknya jam, kebetulan jam enam tepat di pagi hari dengan hujan membuat mentari tertutup dan dunia menggelap. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya sendiri, mencari sedikit penyegaran mata sebelum dengan gontai ia menyiapkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dibarengi dengan keberadaan koran pagi di luar pintu apartemennya.

Apartemen milik Ymir cukup besar, dan terletak di lantai bawah memudahka aksesnya menuju kemanapun ia mau. Terkadang _writer block_ akan menghantuinya dan ia mencoba mencari udara segar dengan berjalan ke taman terdekat atau membayar _Cafe au Lait_ atau _Vienna_ _Coffee _dari kafe milik keluarga Braun.

Membuka pintu dengan sedikit kuap, Ymir menemukan bahwa korannya telah dipakai untuk alas tidur oleh sesosok wanita muda.

—Bahkan, wanita itu tidur membulat, seperti kucing.

Ia kenal dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang ditemuinya kemarin tengah berada dalam hujan, melawan arus orang-orang yang sudah menepi.

Dengan pelan Ymir membawa wanita tersebut di pelukannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam bersama dengan koran-koran yang ia pakai sebagai alas. Membaringkannya di sofa ruang tengah, serta merapikan koran yang seharusnya menjadi bacaan pagi itu, Ymir kebingungan kini.

"Err ..." ia berputar otak sejenak. Sang penulis pun berjongkok, menepi di dekat sofa, menepuk pipi yang dingin itu dua kali. "Bangun."

Kedua tirai kelopak terbuka, menampilkan iris biru terang tengah menatapnya setengah terbuka, benar-benar masih mengantuk. Wanita muda itu lalu duduk dari posisinya berbaring, sejenak membersihkan matanya dengan kedua tangan.

_Seperti kucing._

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tidur di depan rumahku? Apa kau ini _homeless_?"

Tiga pertanyaan pertama lagi tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu tetap menatap tanpa usaha membuka mulut.

Wanita itu mengambil koran-koran yang telah Ymir rapikan, alas tempatnya tertidur, Ymir hanya meratapnya dengan penasaran juga kebingungan terus melanda. Wanita muda tersebut tampak mencari sesuatu di sana sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lengan Ymir untuk menyita perhatiannya.

[Aku bisu.]

.

.

.

* * *

**{tbc.}**


	2. Angan abu

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings.** Shoujo-ai; don't like don't read; juga fluff eksesif dan manis dengan tema-ringan-mungkin-berat.

* * *

‹2/17›  
—sang pengarang menemukan sosok kucing di sisi pintu apartemennya tengah terhanyut dalam mimpi.

* * *

{**II.** Angan abu}

Ymir membiarkan wanita muda bersurai pirang itu ada di rumahnya pagi menuju siang itu.

Setelah itupun sang wanita tidak berbicara.

Ralat. Wanita ini _tidak bisa_ berbicara.

Lagipula, mana ada yang bisa ia bicarakan?

Manik cokelatnya menatap wanita itu sekali lagi, meliriknya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Pakaiannya hanya selembar kemeja putih yang kotor, rambutnya diikat dan berantakan, tubuhnya kecil lagi kurus, lagi yang berbeda dari segalanya adalah manik biru itu. Biru langit, tampak tengah meratap dunia dengan polosnya, bulat dan menyiratkan sesuatu yang kuat.

(Keinginan untuk terus ada, mungkin?)

"Kau _homeless_?"

Satu anggukan.

"Orangtuamu?"

Satu gelengan.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar sana?"

Ia hanya memeluk lututnya di atas sofa.

Ymir semakin bingung dengan cara menghadapi seorang tanpa kata. Pekerjaannya yang biasa merangkai kata kini hilang artinya. Wanita itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat rutinitas paginya.

"Kau mau kopi?"

Terlihat wanita lawan bicaranya itu menelengkan kepalanya, tampak jelas bertanya-tanya. Ymir seketika berjalan ke arah dapur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kebetulan saja kemarin ia baru menyetok persediaan kopinya dengan kreasi baru Reiner yang ia sebut sebagai _Reiner's Blend_; racikan biji kopi Robusta lima provinsi hasil impor dari negara Khatulistiwa. Butuh waktu beberapa menit saja dan kopi telah tersaji, kemudian Ymir membawa dua mug itu ke ruang tamu tempat sang tamu tak diundang menunggu.

"Kau suka manis?"

Anggukan.

Ymir kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil krimer dan gula dan menaruhnya tepat di sebelah cangkir milik sang tamu, mengisyaratkan untuk menambah sesukanya. Sang pemilik rumah menyaksikan jemari-jemari kecil itu menaruh satu bungkus gula cair dan satu sendok krimer ke dalam cangkir dan mengaduknya perlahan, memerhatikan kepulan asap yang terus terkembang. Ia kemudian membawa bibir cangkir untuk bersentuhan dalam satu sesap hangat.

—Ia tersenyum.

Ymir tak menyadari telah beberapa detik berlalu ketika ia terpaku dalam bisu.

Senyum itu hangat, membuka penat, tak terlupakan. Ymir tidak mengerti bahwa tanpa kata-kata pun seorang manusia dapat memuaskan diri dalam perbuatan. Sebagai penulis, realisasi ini baru terasa kini. Untaian kata bisa berbohong tetapi perbuatan tidak sama sekali. Suguhan fana tak pernah sekalipun ia kecap, lagi sekarang ia bersyukur bahwa ada sesuatu membuat jejak warna yang menghias harinya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Anggukan lagi, senyum itu masih menempel. Ymir pun tak menyadari bibirnya sendiri melengkung membentuk senyum balasan.

Beberapa menit menjelang dalam hening ketika mereka menghabisi kopi masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya Ymir tampak pergi ke kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Pemilik rumah lalu kembali dengan sebuah spidol hitam dan sebuah papan kecil.

"Siapa namamu?"

Entah kenapa Ymir tidak keberatan untuk terus menjadi penanya pagi itu. Disodorkannya kedua benda itu dan ia biarkan sang wanita bersurai pirang menulis di sana.

["Krista Lenz."]

Jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus.

["Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku harus pergi."]

Mata Ymir menerawang sejenak, namun bibirnya masih bergerak membentuk kata yang tak pernah ia duga. "Bagaimana kalau—kau tinggal di sini saja?"

["Tapi ini rumahmu. Untuk apa seorang _homeless_ sepertiku tinggal di sini?"]

"Aku menawarkan," sang penulis menjelaskan. "Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri, bagaimana?"

.

_Debur angin membawaku  
__Kaku  
__Kulihat wajahmu  
__Ragu_

_Tak terasa aku  
__Ingin bertemu_

_[Karena akupun abu.]_

.

* * *

{**tbc.**}


	3. Putih ragu

_Aku bertanya  
__Menatap tubuhmu yang penuh luka  
_'_Di mana diriku?' ucapku dengan lamat_

_Mulutmu mengatup terbuka  
__Tidak ada kata  
__Tidak ada suara  
__Jeda yang tak pernah reda_

_Aku tahu dirimu tidak mau berkata  
__Selagi aku ada dan nyata  
__Aku tahu dirimu tidak mau bersua  
__Selagi aku berdiri dan bertanya_

_[Diriku adalah debur angin lalu,  
__Kaulah abu, akulah yang debu;  
__Kaulah yang terbang bersamaku.]_

.

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**warnings.** Shoujo-ai; don't like don't read; juga fluff eksesif dan manis.

* * *

‹3/17›  
—sang pengunggah kata menyusur hari bersama sang surya, ketika ia menyadari ia telah tersita.

* * *

.

{**III.** Putih ragu}

Kini Ymir akan terbangun akibat belaian wangi kopi yang lembut. Suara dentingan beberapa alat dapur pun menyusul setelahnya. Ymir akan membuka tirai kamarnya membiarkan mentari pagi masuk sementara ia terus meringsut ke luar kamarnya. Wanita bisu itu selayaknya 'membayar' biaya hidupnya kepada Ymir dengan memasak dan menyediakan kopi setiap paginya. Wanita itu akan menjaga rumah ketika Ymir ada keperluan. Wanita itu akan terus tersenyum walau tanpa kata.

Wanita itu bernama Krista Lenz, paparnya. Seorang _homeless_ yang dipungut Ymir tepat tiga bulan yang lalu dari depan rumahnya. Tak banyak hal yang bisa Ymir bicarakan kepada Krista maupun sebaliknya, interaksi mereka lebih banyak adalah aksi dan reaksi. Seutas senyum adalah hal yang ambigu lagi sakral di bawah atap itu; ambiguitas karena memiliki banyak sekali makna di dalamnya. Dengan satu senyum, Krista bisa mengatakan ucapan selamat pagi; dengan senyum pula Krista bertanya keinginan Ymir.

"Pagi, Krista."

Keberadaan Ymir membuatnya menoleh dari arah berlawanan. Senyum yang sama merekah dari tempatnya. Krista akan melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan berlari ke arah sang tuan rumah, alih-alih membalas salam tersebut. Ymir telah paham dengan jelas maksudnya untuk menunggu sebelum akhirnya sarapan siap. Ymir akan menunggu di ruang tengah bersama secangkir kopi telah mengebul menanti dan sepucuk koran pagi. Kebiasaannya mengecek tanggal dan jam tengah ia lakukan.

Beberapa malam ini ia disibukkan dengan _deadline_ novel _Murder Hall_, takut-takut editornya akan datang menggedor pintunya di saat yang tidak ia inginkan.

Hari itu adalah tanggal tujuh di salah satu bulan terhangat dalam musim dingin, Maret. Semarak musim semi mulai terlihat di mata telanjang; pucuk-pucuk bunga mulai bertumbuh, cuaca yang semakin bersahabat dan suasana kota yang menghangat seiring pergeseran musim.

Krista kemudian datang dengan dua piring _omelette rice_ di tangan menuju ruang makan, kemudian ia datang menuju Ymir yang tengah menikmati kopi paginya.

["Pagi, Ymir."]

Ymir mengangguk pelan pada ucapan selamat pagi yang agak telat dilantunkan sang gadis bisu. Lagi, ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain memosisikan diri dan melahap sarapan paginya. Krista pasti akan tersenyum sejenak menatap Ymir menghabiskan makannya dengan senyum kecil—yang benar-benar implisit, bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat ada. Pemilik apartemen jelas keheranan melihat wanita itu tersenyum tanpa jeda, bahkan tanpa kebohongan terkandung sedikitpun dalam lengkungnya. Ymir melihat sosoknya bak transparansi antara dunia nyata dan dunia keabadian, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan penampilannya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat murni.

Walau, sampai detik inipun, sang penyair masih tak punya alasan kuat mengapa dirinya yang dingin bisa berempati pada makhluk yang merenggang nyawa; rasa peduli yang telah menumpul karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan lingkup dunia yang ia hidupi kini perlahan mengetuk—

—Ah, omong-omong soal tanggal tujuh: sudah waktunya menyetok biji-biji kopi untuk persediaan sebulan.

Manik cokelat itu terfiksasi pada Krista yang baru saya mengangkat peralatan makannya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke _Braun's Escapade_?"

Sebelah alis pirang itu naik, diraihnya papan komunikasi dan menuliskan beberapa kata di sana. Biasanya ia tidak mengajak Krista ke luar rumah; dan segala itu dilakukannya tanpa alasan akan tetapi Krista pun mengiyakan dan tidak mengeluhkan satu apapun.

["Tempat apa itu?"]

"Tempat aku biasa membeli biji kopi. Sebuah kafe di mana yang terbatas menjadi tidak terbatas—begitulah motto bodoh yang diajukan Reiner, pemilik kafe itu."

["Kafe?"]

"Letaknya di tengah kota; tempat kita pertama bertemu." Ymir masih ingat betul kejadian ketika menemukan sang wanita tidak sengaja di tengah hujan menerpa. "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

x x x

Alasan wanita bertubuh tinggi itu datang ke kedai kopi tiap tanggal tujuh adalah karena suguhan spesial yang dihadirkan di sana. Tak biasanya dari sana akan mengalun beberapa petikan piano yang dimainkan oleh jemari terlatih milik Jean Kirchstein, seorang pianis yang cukup terkenal di kota; dan dijualnya secangkir kopi bertitelkan _Ristretto Andante_—kopi putih dengan kombinasi antara tingkat keasaman sedang dan pahit nan halus yang dibuat sendiri oleh Reiner Braun sebagai barista. Seperti yang bisa terlihat, ini pertama kalinya Krista berada di sebuah kafe—matanya yang bulat makin berbinar melihat legak-legok bisnis dari luar etalase toko.

Ada beberapa kejutan kecil lainnya di tanggal tujuh yang ingin sekali Ymir kenalkan kepada Krista.

"Selamat datang di Braun's Escapade." Bertholdt membukakan pintu, suara gemerincing bel dengan nyaring memenuhi ruangan. "Ah, siang untukmu Ymir, siapa yang kaubawa denganmu?"

"Oh, ini Krista." Ymir menepuk pundah wanita kecil itu sekali. "Ia tinggal bersamaku."

"Silahkan di meja nomor lima. Kau punya permintaan khusus?" Bertholdt menyapukan tangannya untuk menunjukkan bangku.

"Yang _biasa_ saja, Bertl."

Aksentuasi itu menuai senyum yang sama dari sang barista kedua kafe itu, ia membungkuk setengah sebelum menuju konter paling kanan.

Ymir mengajak Krista untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh Bertholdt padanya. Alunan musik mulai mengatur suasana di dalam kedai kopi tersebut. Tarian jemari mewakili lagu Brahms _Intermezzo _Op. 118 dalam A mayor itu melayang dengan sederhana di udara. Ymir melayani berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Krista di atas papan.

["Kafe ini indah sekali, siapa pemiliknya?"]

"Reiner Braun; anggap saja ia ... teman lamaku." Ymir mendecak sejenak, frasa yang dikatakannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melihat kafe sebelumnya?"

["Tidak pernah singgah, itu saja."]

Ymir menutup mulutnya sendiri, terkadang ia lupa yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang _homeless_. "Ah—maaf."

Senyum simpul terkembang, seperti ada tawa yang menyertai namun tanpa suara adanya. ["Tidak apa-apa, Ymir. Umm, apa semua temanmu di sini adalah _Pattisiere_?"]

"Kurang lebih, iya." Ymir bertopang dagu. "Biasanya Bertholdt yang melayani pesanan kopi setiap harinya, terutama _Latte Art_; karena dia jagoannya di kota ini."

Sekian lama berbincang, Bertholdt datang kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi dan dua piring _dessert_ teman minum yang senada. Sang pelayan hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi sang penyair menanggapi kue yang disuguhkan pada Ymir memiliki tulisan kecil-kecil menghiasi piring berbunyi _deadline_.

["—Ini?"]

"_Leonhardt Caucasus_, teman minum kopi satu-satunya untuk _Braun's Andante_." Ymir mendeskripsikan. "Kue keju yang dibuat dengan _quark_, dan seperti namanya, maksud dari kue spesial ini adalah rasa kejunya berkumpul di krimnya. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, pembuatnya adalah _editor_ku."

Kini Krista memperlihatkan ekspresi tawa yang tertahan. ["Dia sangat mengejar-ngejarmu, eh?"]

"Wanita berhidung besar itu memang tidak tahu tempat untuk mengingatkan." gerutunya.

["Memang apa pekerjaanmu, kalau boleh aku tahu?"]

"Aku—novelis." jawabnya pelan. "Kau suka membaca?"

Krista hanya menggeleng. Sementara Ymir terdiam, kini menatap kopinya sendiri. Raut kecewa sedikit meliputi wajahnya, semoga saja wanita bermata biru itu tidak dapat melihatnya—

["Maaf."]

Tetapi, sepertinya wanita itu lebih tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kupikir kau suka membaca."

["Begitukah?"]

"Itu yang bisa kulihat di matamu."

Apakah kalimat barusan adalah seutas pujian? Ymir bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu melihat manik itu dalam keadaan sempurna; rasanya tidak adil bahwa seorang dengan permata safir sepertinya adalah seorang tunawisma dan tunawicara. Bila Ymir ingin menyimpulkan Krista Lenz dalam sebuah paragraf, rasanya tidak mungkin bila ia akan menuliskannya dengan hanya seratus frasa. Kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya ada ribuan, bahkan jutaan—

["Apa menurutmu mataku telah berbohong?"]

"Entahlah," Ymir menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya beranggapan. Lupakan saja."

["Maaf aku mengecewakan ekspektasimu."]

"Tidak masalah."

Dentingan piring mengarungi sepi mereka, tidak ada kata-kata yang terlintas di antara mereka selama lagu mulai berganti menjadi _Nocturnes _Op. 9 hasil karya Chopin dalam E minor. Kekecewaan masih tertinggal, menyangkut di sanubari sang penulis; tanpa alasan.

_Kenapa kau kehilangan dirimu, Ymir? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini._

Matanya melebar menuju lawan bicaranya yang tengah menghabiskan kopi, sejenak alat makannya berhenti tergerak menatap. Krista ternyata membalas tatapannya, ia menaruh cangkir putih porselen itu sebelum tangannya pergi dari sana, menyentuh pipi Ymir.

Jeda.

Sebuah jeda yang lama tengah terjadi.

Cokelat menatap biru langit, segalanya telah mengalun seperti normal dan mendadak nada terurai menjadi sesuatu yang serius, signifikan dan substansial.

Perilaku Krista semata-mata hanya mengusap krim keju yang ada di sekitar mulut itu, tidak lebih; segalanya dilakukan dengan bisu.

Sebuah detak, namun, tidak bisa dihindarkan.

["Ada krim di pipimu tadi."]

"..."

["Kenapa kau membisu?"]

"—Tidak apa-apa."

(Baru kali ini suaranya hilang dalam kebisuan orang.)

.

.

.

**{tbc}**


	4. Palsu kelabu

_Wahai abu,  
__Satu pintaku untukmu,  
__Titip raguku 'tuk dibawamu lalu._

.

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime  
**warning(s).** shoujo-ai, plot menonjolkan fluff eksesif dan manis juga fragmentatif.

* * *

‹**4**/17›  
—sang pengeja kata merajut rahasia di kala sang tanpa kata mengorek makna.

* * *

.

{**IV.** Palsu kelabu}

Pagi yang cukup dingin, dengan waktu belum menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi; kala itu Krista sibuk di dapur untuk memasak sarapan ketika deru bel berbunyi menandakan ada tamu. Dikarenakan ketidakmampuannya untu berbicara, Krista tidak menjawab suara orang di _interphone_ dan segera membuka pintu.

Terlihat sosok wanita muda bersurai pirang dan bermata biru selayak dirinya tengah memakai jaket tebal dan tampak memegangi beberapa berkas di tangan, kacamatanya berembun karena udara dingin pagi itu. Ekspresinya yang semula galak tampak melembut melihatnya.

"Ini ... benar rumah Ymir, kan?"

Krista mengangguk.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Satu anggukan lagi.

"—Di mana wanita tak berguna itu?"

Krista bergidik sejenak dan dengan gemetar memberikan jawaban wanita itu dengan pose tidur. Wanita tamu itu tak perlu beberapa menit untuk mencerna dan segera masuk ke dalam, menuju kamar yang berada di ujung apartemen tersebut dan—

_BRAKK._

"**Dead-line**."

Wanita itu samasekali tidak berteriak, cukup sebuah suara tegas dan dobrakan pada pintu, Krista mengintip dari kejauhan peristiwa tersebut dengan tatapan ngeri bercampur kebingungan. Tak dikiranya, Ymir langsung terkesiap dari tidurnya.

"A-Annie!?"

**x x x**

Beberapa saat berselang dan Krista telah mempersilahkan dua kopi panas di meja ruang tamu seraya memperhatikan dua wanita itu bercengkerama-dengan-kadang-bersahutan satu sama lain. Krista pun duduk di samping sofa yang diduduki Ymir, ikut memperhatikan pembicaraan lekat-lekat.

Pembicaraan tengah berpusat di penerbitan buku karangan Ymir, _Murder Hall_, yang ditargetkan untuk selesai tahun ini juga.

"—Tapi yah, kau punya kesempatan untuk menulis seri baru untuk pendamping?"

"Seri baru ...?"

"Kau tahu, _chicklit_ dan romansa penuh drama sedang ramai di pasaran, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa menulis hal-hal begitu?"

"Buktinya kau bisa di _Murder Hall_-mu?"

Krista mengambil spidolnya dan menuliskan beberapa hal di atas papannya sebelum akhrinya memberikannya untuk di baca oleh Ymir.

["Ada baiknya mencoba hal baru."]

Ymir melongo sementara sang editor mengeluarkan sedikit lengkung pada bibirnya.

"Nah, bagaimana?"

**.  
**

Setelah berbagai hasutan, Ymir kini terdiam di hadapan laptopnya dan mulai merangkai beberapa kalimat penyusun kerangka novel singkat tentang romansa dewasa berjudul _hologram summer_. Matanya berhenti ketika kursor menyusun kerangka lumayan berulang kali—ia bingung apa yang harus dimulainya.

Suara ketukan kecil di mejanya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia baru sadar sosok bisu itu tengah mengantarkan secangkir kopi hitam tepat ke sisinya.

"Terima kasih, Krista."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum membalas, dirinya tampak berhenti sejenak meneliti rentetan huruf yang tertera di layar tersebut. Krista membuka mulutnya, ingin berkomentar—dan seketika Ymir memberikannya secarik kertas dan sebatang pulpen.

["Ini novel yang kau tulis?"]

"Ya, ada yang aneh?"

Terdapat sedikit jeda dari komentar sedikit sarkastis itu. Krista sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat jelas ke layar laptop yang digunakan Ymir untuk menuangkan idenya. Telunjuknya menelusur sejenak sebelum ia tarik dan memberikan perkataan di atas kertas terdekat.

["Kurasa plotnya terlalu datar..."]

Alis sang penulis pun naik sebelah, baru kali ini orang mengritik karyanya, lebih tepatnya, bagi seseorang yang disebutnya tidak suka membaca. Ataukah tadi selama ia tertidur, Annie tengah memberitahunya untuk mendisiplinkan cara pikirnya?

"Kau—serius tidak pernah membaca sebelumnya?" begitu komentar yang keluar.

Krista mengangguk pasti. Ymir hanya menghela nafas seraya menghapus beberapa kalimat dari kerangkanya dan mulai menambahkan kalimat-kalimat baru.

"Begini?" Ymir mengambil _mouse_-nya seraya menggerakkan _pointer_ ke kalimat yang baru dibuat.

Tangan yang lebih kecil kini berada di atas tangannya, sementara tubuh itu mendekat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Ymir seraya ia menggerakkan _pointer_. Ymir menelan ludah, sedikit. Tak lama pegangan di tangannya itu terlepas, dan Krista tidak berhenti menulis. Tulisan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga menemui tanda baca titik di akhir kertas. Tak biasanya ia mendengar, ralat, melihat Krista sebawel ini. Diambilnya kertas tersebut untuk dibaca perlahan-lahan.

["Plot romansa itu perlu banyak bumbu. Mungkin, karena kudengar dari _Miss _Annie kau pengarang novel bertema _suspense_ sebelumnya, kau bisa menambahkan sedikit _plot-twist_—"]

Sayangnya Ymir tidak terlalu memperhatikan tulisan tangan rapi tersebut, melainkan sang penulisnya.

Pulpen yang digunakan Krista itupun dipukulkannya ke atas meja dengan keras. Ekspresi sedikit marahnya pun mendekati wajah Ymir yang tampak terpaku. Kaget bercampur merah semu meliputi wajah sang pengarang menanggapi guratan yang mengisyaratkan 'kau-dengar-aku-tidak?'.

"Uh—ya?" ia sedikit mengeluarkan cengiran. "Aku akan—err—memakai saranmu, terima kasih." tentu saja itu bohong, toh ia tidak memerhatikan sesentipun.

Krista tampak menghela nafas. ["Nanti kau akan kupanggil ketika makan malam siap. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya?"]

Sesaat sosok mungil itu menghilang dari ruangan kerjanya, Ymir mengeluarkan kekehan tanpa suara. Ekspresi marah yang dimiliki Krista sungguh sangat menyenangkan untuk diresapi dan disaksikan baginya. Sebelum kembali lagi merampungkan ide yang sudah dirombak, manik cokelat itu tertuju pada tumpukan surat pembaca yang diberikan oleh Annie.

Menurut sang editor, bundel yang berisikan lima puluh pucuk surat itu datang dari seorang yang sama—dan hanya ia yang rajin mengirimkannya persis setiap bulan di tanggal tujuh belas. Amplop yang ia gunakan adalah amplop yang sama, berwarna biru pucat dengan sedikit tilik harum _mint_ dan _lavender_. Dibukanya hati-hati pembungkusnya untuk menemukan tulisan yang terpahat rapi tepat di tengah-tengah kertas.

.

.

.

_Dear Kaschunnus._

_Apa kabar? Sekali lagi bukan aku ingin mencari perhatian dengan mengirim surat ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dengan kehadiranmu dalam _Murder Hall_ mahakaryamu._

_Kalau kau ingin membalas, bisakah cukup beritahu aku: pribadi seperti apa dirimu berlambang?_

_Terima kasih._

_Dari pembaca setiamu,_

_Rhesus negatif_

.

Nama samaran yang apik, pikir sang pujangga dalam hati. Tak biasanya ia ingin membalas tulisan dari penggemar yang samasekali ia abaikan. Diambilnya kertas berukuran HVS yang sengaja ia lipat dua, dan menulis beberapa kata untuk dituliskan;

_Akulah angin.  
_—_Kaschunnus._

[—tak disadarinya manik biru itu mengintip.]

.

.

.

{**tbc.**}


End file.
